


The Lines of New Life

by maghella



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Impregnation, Pregnancy, only slight mention of sex, the redfield bloodline continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maghella/pseuds/maghella
Summary: Claire and Leon have been trying for a child for months. When Claire finally conceives, she gets worried Leon will leave her.It's up to him to denounce her worries and convince her that this is what he wants.





	1. Knocked Up

**Author's Note:**

> i've been on a cleon kick as of late and can't keep myself from posting two fics on the same day :)
> 
> i was kind of debating on what i should rate this as there's a bit of a tad explicit description of sex but settled on mature due to the fact this fic doesn't center on sex. so i guess if you don't like that, either don't read or just skip the one paragraph it's described in.

Claire paced nervously around the bathroom. It had only been about a minute since she set the test on the counter but it felt like an eternity.

She had taken the test out of curiosity. Her and Leon had been trying for a child for the past few months. She had been keeping track of her cycle and they had made sure to copulate whenever she was fertile. She leaned against the wall, reminiscing. 

_Leon was gripping her hips and thrusting in-and-out feverishly. She was panting, her cheek flush against the cotton sheets - she had lost the strength to hold herself up. Her ass was in the air. She felt herself getting close and hoped Leon was too. She was to the point where she was almost fucked silly. They had done it in missionary style the time before this and reverse cowgirl the time before that. She had read something about these certain positions increasing the chances of conception. Even if that was complete bullshit, she didn't care. It could help. It felt good too. Not long after that Leon had came in her once more, spilling deep within her, hopefully impregnating her._

Claire smiled then remembered where she was. It had to have been enough time for the results to come out by now. She anxiously approached the bathroom vanity. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked a mess. A mess of nerves. She knew whatever the result was, Leon would love her regardless. If she hadn't conceived, they'd try again. If she was pregnant, Leon would be overjoyed. This she knew, but she couldn't keep herself from thinking of him leaving her. She couldn't be a single mother. She just couldn't. She'd be a terrible mother alone. She needed someone to lean on and Leon was just the someone she needed. She took a deep breath.

The test was face down on the counter. She closed her eyes and reached to pick it up. She slowly lifted it and turned it over. She opened her eyes. The double lines confirmed her worst fear and most desired dream. She was pregnant. With Leon's child. Her stomach flipped. She gasped and clutched her mouth. She sank to the floor. She felt tears pricking her eyes. She couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or tears of fear. She was pregnant. 

Leon wouldn't be home for a few hours and she didn't know how she'd spend them. She would be nothing but a ball of anxiety until he got home. Even then, she'd be a ball of nerves. She didn't know how he'd take it. 

For the next few hours, she intensively cleaned the apartment, figuring it might help her calm down. It didn't but their shared apartment was spotless by the time Leon got home. When he walked in the door, he saw Claire sitting at the kitchen table drumming her fingers and staring into space. Her other hand was clenched under her chin, holding something. 

“Honey, I'm home,” he quipped. 

She turned and smiled at him, not saying anything. It wasn't a happy smile, it was a nervous one. Something had happened. She got up from the chair and slowly approached him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He felt her nuzzle his chest. She let him hug her for a bit longer and then pulled out of the hug. She took a step back and held something up, not looking at him. He was confused for a second and then realized what it was. A pregnancy test. With double lines. 

_Wait. With double lines?_

“Claire, you're pregnant?” She heard the disbelief in his voice. She nodded.

Leon put his arms around her once more and picked her up, spinning her around once. The pregnancy test clattered to the floor. He set her down, laughing.

“Whoops, sorry about that honey,” he chuckled, moving to pick up the test. Then he noticed she still wasn't looking at him. “Hey, what's wrong, Claire bear?” 

She shook her head. He lightly clasped her hand around her chin and moved her head to face him. He saw the tears in her eyes.

“I-I thought you'd be mad,” she said ruefully. She reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek. 

Leon couldn't believe she thought he'd be mad at her. _They had wanted this. It was the whole reason they had been screwing like rabbits the other week._ He embraced her tightly, running his hands through her auburn hair. He heard her start sobbing even harder. He didn't care that she was getting his uniform all wet. He could wash it.

“Claire, no. Honey, even if we didn't want it, I'd be happy, but this is something we wanted. We've been trying for so long. And now it's finally happened.” She was still sobbing into his chest. He felt the wetness her tears had formed. “Claire baby, look at me.” 

She looked up at him, through dark lashes. He used his knuckle to wipe away a few stray tears. He then pressed his lips to hers. She leaned into the kiss and they stayed like that for a bit. 

He couldn't believe that she was pregnant with his child. He was filled with joy at that fact. He had always wanted a family. And now he had the woman of his dreams. And she was going to have their child. She drew away. She looked up at him with her big eyes. She then started to laugh and the tears started again. This time they were of joy however. She hugged him again, getting his uniform even wetter. He continued stroking her hair.

“Well I think we should go out to dinner to celebrate,” he suggested. She laid her head against his chest, gazing up at him. She nodded.

“Sounds good to me. We also should brainstorm how to tell Chris. I don't know how he'll react,” she giggled. 

Leon felt a sense of dread pass through him. _Oh._ He hadn't thought about that.


	2. Letting the Cat Out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Leon let Chris know their exciting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part as requested! hope you enjoy :)

Leon sat at the diner booth, his fists clenched. Claire sat beside him, the air about her jovial. She had been in a good mood ever since he had reassured her that her pregnancy was the desired result. He had no idea how she stayed so happy, despite the morning sickness and extreme fatigue she was experiencing. He assumed it was only because she was in the “honeymoon phase” of the pregnancy, completely overjoyed by the fact that a new life was growing inside her.

He didn't know how Chris would take it. He was an intimidating man. A very intimidating man. He was also very protective of Claire and rightfully so because she was the only family he had left. Leon didn't know how Chris would react to the fact that Leon had knocked up his sister. He'd either get a clap on the back and a congratulations or a punch in the face. Leon hoped for the former. 

Waiting for Chris to arrive to Emmy's Diner felt like an eternity. Leon anxiously took a sip of his soda. Claire was humming beside him. She had ordered an orange juice, hearing somewhere it was healthy for the baby. They hadn't ordered their food yet - Claire insisted on waiting for Chris. 

The bell at the door jangled. Leon looked up and there was Chris. All five feet and eleven inches of him. He smiled when he saw the couple and started towards them. Leon hoped he didn't look nervous.

“Chris!” Claire called out. She waved to him. He plopped down in the booth opposite them. 

“How have you guys been? It's been a while since we all got together like this.” He picked up the menu. 

“Chrissss,” Claire drawled playfully. “We have some news for you.” A broad smile graced her pretty face. 

Chris looked up at her, returning it with an intrigued one. “What? Did you guys get engaged or something?” 

Leon couldn't tell how Chris felt about that proposition. His voice was sort of reserved, but didn't sound upset.

“Nooo…try again.” Claire had the biggest grin on her face.

Chris pondered for a moment. “You're-...I don't know.” 

Either he was shielding himself or he really didn't know. Claire was practically bouncing up-and-down in the booth seat in excitement. 

“I'm pregnant!” Claire half-yelled, causing a few customers to turn and look at her. Some of them called a congrats to her as she made jazz hands.

Leon watched the shock spread across Chris’ face. _Oh shit. Oh shit. Not good._ Then his expression softened. He reached across the table and put his hand over Claire’s.

“I'm happy for you, sis,” he looked over at Leon. “You too, Kennedy. I know you'll both be good parents. It would have been nice if you two got married before starting a family, but this is great. This is great.” He smiled at both of them.

They ordered their food. Claire ordered oatmeal and a pepper-and-cheese omelet, as both dishes were apparently good for expectant mothers. She had been obsessively reading nutrition articles for pregnant women. Leon ordered the club sandwich and Chris ordered a burger. Claire and Chris caught up and Leon sometimes pitched in idly. When their food came, he was grateful. 

Claire ate ravenously. It was as if she hasn't eaten for weeks. Leon had no idea how it felt to be eating for two. Maybe that's what it was like. Or maybe she was just that hungry. No one talked while they ate. They all just savored their meals. 

When they were done, Chris offered to cover the check. He said to consider it his congratulations. While Chris was paying the check, Claire started to head towards the door, Leon in tow. Chris turned and saw this.

“Hey, wait up,” he called after them. They both turned around. Chris approached them after getting his card back from the cashier. 

“Claire, go to the car. This is a man-to-man talk,” he smiled at her and she nodded. She walked out the door, rubbing at her belly and cooing something. After she left, Chris turned to look at Leon.

“I know you're a great guy and Claire absolutely adores you, but I need to say this,” he said, his face shifting into a more serious expression. “If you leave her a single mother or make her cry, you'll have me to deal with.” 

Leon gulped. Chris Redfield was absolutely terrifying when something pertained to his baby sister. 

Chris put a smile back on his face and slapped Leon on the back. “Congrats man! And good luck. God knows you'll need it.” Leon returned his smile, still a bit shaken. 

“Now I don't have to worry about the Redfield bloodline not continuing,” Chris laughed before walking out the door. 

_Redfield bloodline? What was all that about?_ He shrugged it off and headed out the door. Maybe Claire would know. He walked towards his grey Hummer. Claire was inside, pouring over whatever trashy magazine she had picked up from the local drug store. When he opened the car door, she jumped and made a noise, indicating he had startled her.

“Sorry, hun,” he offered an apologetic smile before hopping into the driver's seat.

“It's fine,” she stated with a little giggle, either out of embarrassment or playfulness. He gave her a once over. The sun was hitting her at an angle that made her auburn hair glow. It accented her features and magnified her beauty. Leon was glad he could call her his girlfriend. _And soon to be mother of his child._

“So what did Chris have to talk to you about?” She questioned, bringing him back to reality. 

“Uhh nothing much, he just congratulated me...us,” he stammered, leaving out the part where her brother had pretty much threatened him. 

“Oh,” she responded, leaning over to give him a kiss. He ran his hands through her hair and she pulled away. He started the car.

“Hey Claire,” he asked, turning out of the parking lot. “Do you know anything about the ‘Redfield bloodline’? Is it some kind of inside joke or something?” 

“Huh?” She faltered.

Maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
